Anónimos - (Serie Los Nombres de Kira) Parte 2
by CassLawliet
Summary: En un repentino cambio de sucesos, Haruto Hayashi es acusado de ser el nuevo Kira y puesto en vigilancia por las grandes organizaciones mundiales. ¿Podrá probar su inocencia?¿Quién está detrás de todo eso? Mientras Haruto intenta salvar su vida, una nueva Death Note aterroriza a Japón, en un tiempo en que toda la información es accesible, incluso los rostros...incluso los nombres.
1. 1-Emboscada

19 de Marzo de 2015

Shikoku, Japón

" _Bien, te estaré esperando en el Centro Comercial. Mi madre quiere comprar algunas cosas para la cena así que tendrás tiempo."_

Haruto suspiró. Quería hablar con ella sin que nadie estuviera presente, pero al parecer, Hana no iba a dejárselo fácil.

Tecleó sobre la pantalla de su celular rápidamente:

" _Te veré allí entonces. Te amo."_

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta. Nunca la había cuando él decía esas palabras.

El centro era un caos esa mañana. A Haruto le resultaba difícil caminar entre la gente que se agolpaba en las veredas curioseando en las vidrieras o esperando para cruzar. La primavera había llegado a Shikoku y como era de esperarse, los turistas y visitantes apabullaban cada palmo de las calles.

El centro comercial quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de Ōganikku ryōri, el pequeño negocio familiar de comidas orgánicas que él manejaba con ayuda de su tío. Se había tomado un descanso del papeleo y las llamadas de proveedores para fumar su único cigarrillo del día y así despejar un poco su mente. Fue en ese momento de paz que Hana, su novia de más de un año, le envió un mensaje para verse esa noche.

Y allí estaba, esquivando bolsas de compras y hombres en trajes que hablaban por sus celulares, camino al centro comercial para verla.

Joder no era que no le importara. De hecho, Haruto había demostrado querer que esa relación funcionara mucho más que ella. Desde hacía algunos meses tenía la sospecha de que ella lo estaba usando para escapar de sus sobreprotectores padres o simplemente por diversión. Y él, bueno, podría decirse de que él estaba realmente jodido por ella.

Desde que había llegado a la ciudad, hace unos cuatro años, no había demostrado muchas habilidades para hablar con los demás. Haruto siempre fue alguien muy reservado y de carácter sensible y Hana fue una de las pocas chicas que se le acercaron a pesar de esos defectos.

Pero ahora, solía pasar sus momentos a solas preguntándose si no había aceptado salir con él por lástima.

Para ser sinceros, era una pregunta que se hacía a sí mismo muy seguido.

Había veces en las que pensar eso no lo molestaba. Haruto siempre había pensado que era un perdedor y le parecía increíble que una chica hubiera puesto un ojo en él.

Haruto, si bien se consideraba de esa manera, era un hombre atractivo y de buen patrimonio. Tenía ojos oscuros y tez blanca, cabellos rubios oscuros y que caían en varias direcciones de su frente haciéndole parecer siempre despeinado. Era alto y de contextura delgada pero atlética, virtud que se acentuaba con sus trajes formales de buen corte.

Características como estas harían de él un hombre de éxito, si su personalidad introvertida y muchas veces propensa a la soledad no hicieran estragos en sus intentos por ser más sociable.

Hacía tiempo que se había resignado a interactuar de manera un poco más "normal" y cuando Hana apareció en su vida, había pensado que estaba salvado.

Lo que lo volvía aún más un perdedor.

Haruto se detuvo para esperar el cambio de semáforo y sus ojos se toparon con una pequeña tienda de accesorios a pocos metros de él y como siempre, su mente se debatió entre lo que quería hacer y lo que le daba temor.

Con tantas cosas en su cabeza, era evidente que no había notado a la persona que lo seguía.

El sujeto se detuvo en una tienda, mientras observaba como él daba unos pasos inseguros hacia el negocio y comenzaba a preguntarle algo al vendedor.

Levantó su mano hacia su boca, como si bostezara.

\- Se dirige al centro comercial.

Un pequeño colgante en forma de oso reposaba en su mano mientras se apresuraba al centro comercial. Sabía que Hana adoraba los osos y no había visto ningún colgante para su cartera aunque siempre decía querer uno. Comprar esa clase de cosas siempre le parecieron estúpidas, pero nunca lo decía frente a ella. Las cosas de por sí ya estaban bastante complicadas como para añadir más de esos comentarios.

Quizás ella había terminado por odiar esas actitudes de él. Haruto lo había pensado más de una vez pero le resultaba difícil lidiar con su propia personalidad, siempre se había esforzado por ser bueno en su pareja y en su negocio y así ser el orgullo de sus padres. Esos pobres viejos que esperaban su visita todas las semanas, marchitándose en la soledad de su casa de campo, lejos de su hijo, de toda tecnología u otro afecto humano.

Pero por más que lo intentara, veía su vida cada vez más al borde del abismo. Suponía que ese era el destino para la gente como él, nunca aspirando a ser alguien importante y así como albergaba pocas expectativas de quienes lo rodeaban, el mundo le pagaba con la misma indiferencia.

Su celular sonó en su bolsillo y luego de un suspiro cansino, lo tomó y atendió.

Ya que estaba en todo ese embrollo llamado vida, tenía que pretender que eso era lo que hacía.

-¿Hana?

-Haruto, lo lamento mucho, pero mi madre quiere ir de compras a otro lugar. No le gustaron los zapatos que le regalé así que quiere cambiarlos ahora.

" _Pero si que eres patético, Haruto. Aquí viene la parte en la que te sientes desilusionado ¿verdad?"_

-No...no hay problema ¿Quieres que las alcance allí?

Silencio, pero él ya conocía de memoria las palabras.

-Oh, no, no te molestes. Puedes ir directamente a mi casa esta noche, cerca de las ocho.

La presión en el pecho siempre le molestaba cuando la escuchaba dar esas excusas. Era por esa clase de sensaciones que todo ese asunto de la vida normal le resultaba estúpido. Pero siempre desaparecían cuando la veía sonreír, cuando la escuchaba hablar o llorar.

-Esta bien, te veo a las ocho.

La llamada se cortó casi de inmediato y la mano que sostenía el dije se volvió un puño. Era algo natural en él que toda la angustía y enojo que sentía siempre era para él y nunca para ella. Después de todo, era él quien le daba las oportunidades para que lo tratara de esa manera.

Dejarla era perder un poco de toda esa pequeña felicidad vivida en una ciudad que apenas notaba su existencia y donde sólo un negocio pequeño de comida orgánica demostraba que alguna vez había existido alguien como él en el planeta. Pero el precio que tenía que pagar por esos minutos de felicidad, era saber que no era amado.

Si eso no lo catalogaba como un perdedor, no sabía en que se convertía.

-¿Sr Haruto Hayashi?

-¿Si?

Se dió vuelta para ver quien lo había llamado, pero apenas pudo dar un paso antes de que sintiera fuertes manos tomándolo de los brazos y un golpe seco en el estómago. Estuvo seguro de que hubiera vomitado si hubiera tenido tiempo de comer su desayuno esa mañana, pero el golpe bastó para dejarlo sin aire por unos desesperantes minutos. Otro golpe detrás de sus rodillas lo obligaron a caer al suelo, donde cayó sobre su pecho y sus brazos fueron atados detrás de su espalda.

Escuchó gritos femeninos mezclados con rugidos de otros hombres, gritándole que se quedara quieto en el suelo.

-¡Cierra los ojos, basura! ¡Cierra los malditos ojos!

Haruto no estaba seguro de si apretaba sus párpados porque se lo ordenaban o porque el dolor en su estómago era tan fuerte que tuvo que concentrarse para no desmayarse. Su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera un asalto, pero se dió cuenta de que estaba en medio de un centro comercial, rodeado de gente y con un inofensivo dije en forma de oso en una mano.

-Haruto Hayashi queda usted detenido. No tiene permitido decir nada hasta que lleguemos al cuartel, no tiene permitido mirar, no tiene permitido moverse en todo el camino. Intentar cualquiera de estas cosas será suficiente para matarlo.

El miedo ante las palabras bastó para hacerlo detener sus forcejeos de inmediato. El dolor en su estómago crecía a medida que permanecía tirado en el suelo y sintió algo frío y duro en su nuca. Darse cuenta de que probablemente fuera un arma casi lo hizo gritar de terror.

-Al fin te tenemos, Kira.

Fué todo lo que pudo escuchar antes de sentir como una bolsa de tela era colocada en su cabeza con brusquedad y otro golpe, esta vez en su cabeza hizo que todo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

Terror.

Eso era lo que Haruto sentía en ese mismo momento. Un terror que se revolvía en su estómago y le producía arcadas en cada intento que hacía por respirar. Le hacía sentir su cuerpo dormido y completamente sensible a la vez, se había olvidado de como moverse, de como pensar.

Y a pesar de que tenía ganas de gritar, permanecía en silencio, escuchando los gritos del otro lado de la puerta.

Era todo lo que podía hacer, sus manos estaban atadas a sus espaldas y una bolsa de tela en su cabeza le impedía ver lo que sucedía. El hedor de la tela vieja se impregnaba en su nariz y lo hacía sentir ahogado cuando se sumaba a la sensación de no poder mover sus manos.

Por unos minutos, la confusión ganaba en medio de su miedo y eran los pocos momentos de razón que podía usar para comprender por qué demonios le estaba pasando todo aquello. Pero sus respuestas eran igual de fútiles que sus intentos por liberarse.

Estaba esperando a Hana en el centro comercial.

Y en menos de un minuto, hombres de la policía lo habían tirado al suelo y puesto un arma en su cabeza, gritando que cerrase los ojos y permaneciera en silencio.

Y lucho, joder, por supuesto que lo hizo. Él no había hecho nada malo. Quiso gritarles que probablemente se hubieran equivocado de persona, pero apenas pudo abrir la boca para protestar de dolor cuando un golpe en su nuca terminó con cualquier deseo de hablar y también con su conciencia.

Había despertado pero no podía asegurar hace cuánto exactamente. Lo único que sus ojos mostraban era una oscuridad casi completa, la tela apenas le dejaba ver a su alrededor no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara.

-Dios...oh Dios- musitó suavemente, casi como una plegaria y queriendo aunque sea escuchar su propia voz para no enloquecer en el silencio de la habitación.

¿Iban a matarlo?

Las voces frenéticas aún se escuchaban, discutían y sonaban distantes y ahogadas. Haruto sólo pudo concluir que no estaban en la misma habitación pero seguramente en una contigua.

-¿Cuántos vieron lo que pasó en el centro comercial?

-Unos diez testigos, señor. La policía ya se está encargando de ellos.

-No quiero una sola palabra de esto en los medios, ni una sola.

-Francamente, señor, no creo que eso sea posible. Podemos generar una distracción para tergiversar los hechos, podemos acusarlo de un delito mayor y de esa manera ocultaremos lo más importante.

¿Estaban hablando de él? Haruto gruñó de pura exasperación y sus manos volvieron a luchar para liberarse, sabiendo que sólo conseguiría lastimarse sus muñecas. La tensión se disparó dentro de él haciéndole doler el cuerpo de pura desesperación.

De pronto las voces cesaron.

-Quiero hablar con él- se escuchó de pronto una voz de mujer.

En ese momento, Haruto contuvo la respiración, sin querer perderse nada de eso.

-No me parece un buen momento para…-

-No me interesa lo que pienses, Rogers. Quiero ver a ese bastardo.

Él dejó escapar un gemido que no supo si era de desesperación o de alivio. Las lágrimas le hacían cosquillas en sus mejillas y se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas para no balbucear como un niño pequeño.

Pensó en su madre, en lo desesperada que estaría si descubriera todo lo que había pasado. Pensó en Hana, quien seguramente lo había esperado en su casa, dispuesta a arreglar todo lo mal que ambos habían hecho.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados y una puerta de metal abrirse con violencia. Como si fuera magia, todas las voces se apagaron y él sólo pudo escuchar su respiración acelerada por la adrenalina.

Iba a morir allí.

-Cierra los ojos. Si los abres, te mueres.

Haruto derramó más lágrimas, el miedo y la confusión le habían quitado el poder de hablar.

-Responde.

Él asintió enérgicamente, incapaz de decir una palabra sin sonar como un niño desesperado, esperando que con eso le fuera suficiente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Más pasos y sintió la bolsa de tela siendo quitada de su cabeza. La fría brisa de la habitación le golpeó el rostro sudoroso y golpeado y él no pudo evitar dar una bocanada desesperada. El aire limpio inundando sus pulmones.

-Van a ponerte una venda en los ojos- dijo la misma voz femenina- no te muevas.

Casi al instante de sus palabras, una tela firme se pegó a sus ojos y sintió como ataban un nudo detrás de su cabeza. Él no luchó. Prefería eso antes que la detestable bolsa que había llevado todo ese rato.

Silencio.

Podía sentir una mirada fija en él, pero no se atrevía a hablar.

-Dime como te llamas.

-Ha...Haruto. Haruto Hayashi- apenas pudo reconocer su voz, ronca y pastosa- soy...soy dueño de un…-

-Hayashi. Ya veo.

-Esto...esto es...deben haber cometido un error- dijo Haruto con cautela, tenía que intentarlo, tenía que aclarar las cosas- yo no he hecho nada malo.

La mujer no respondió. Durante varios minutos él esperó por algo, pensando en como hacer para que sus palabras no sonaran demandantes. Pero la desesperación en su pecho se le hacía difícil de ignorar y tenía que luchar por mantener la tranquilidad.

-¿Me ha escuchado? No hice nada malo...por favor...sólo soy un comerciante…¿Por qué me tienen aquí?

-No es ningún error, Hayashi. Todas las pruebas que obtuvimos te involucran a tí- los pasos de alguien que él pudo suponer, eran de la mujer, se acercaron más- rastreamos tus IP. Eres tú a quien le entregan los datos personales de las personas semanas antes de que estas aparezcan muertas. Eres muy dificil de hackear, nos hiciste las cosas muy complicadas. Nos llevó un maldito año, pero al fin te tenemos.

-Es un error- insistió Haruto, ya incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

Él apenas lograba entender el sistema que se manejaba en su negocio. Nada de eso tenía sentido. Tenía que ser un error. ¿Para qué querría nombres? ¿Acaso lo tomaban por un asesino?

-Es un error. Yo...yo no soy un asesino.

-Cierto- la voz de la mujer pareció llenarse con el más puro desprecio y eso sólo sirvió para que cada músculo del cuerpo de Haruto se paralizara- tu no eres un asesino. Tu eres el Dios del nuevo mundo ¿Verdad, Kira?

Una mano firme lo tomó del cuero cabelludo y tiró hacia arriba, él dió un quejido de dolor y sorpresa. Sus manos apresadas en las ataduras se volvieron un puño y a pesar del vendaje, cerró con más fuerzas sus ojos.

¿Por qué le había dicho Kira? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso pensaban que él era el asesino de miles de personas?

Sin poder evitarlo, Haruto dejó escapar un sollozo.

-Tu nuevo mundo se termina aquí.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Bueno, esta es una segunda parte de la serie Los Nombres de Kira, la primera como ya saben es Herejes. Ambas historias se pueden leer en simultáneo si lo desean ya que son historias separadas por una cierta cantidad de años.

Espero que lo disfruten y les de un poco de intriga.

Comentarios o críticas son más que bienvenidas. Gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer :)


	2. 2-Puzzle

_**25 de Marzo de 2015**_

Región de Chubu, Japón.

Yamanashi era considerado por muchos como la prefectura del buen vivir.

Eran líderes en la comercialización de frutas, de hecho, con la tasa de elaboración más alta de todo Japón a pesar de sus pocas probabilidades de lluvia en el año.

Lo que atraía del lugar era el Monte Fuji, en la frontera sur de Shizuoka, que les proveía una gran cantidad de producción de agua embotellada y claro que si, muchos turistas.

Turistas que muchas veces, solían quedarse largas temporadas en la prefectura, buscando un poco más de tiempo para disfrutar de todos los placeres que tenía para ofrecer.

El edificio Yamanashi había sido construído hace poco pero aún así, la gran mayoría de sus diecisiete pisos ya habían sido comprados.

Su ubicación era privilegiada en la prefectura lo que explicaba su éxito rotundo, su fachada amplia y moderna con su pequeño jardín botánico también contribuían favorablemente y como era de esperarse, sólo vivían en él las personas más importantes de la región, tanto turistas como ciudadanos.

La seguridad era la acostumbrada en edificios de ese índole, cuatro guardias en cada turno, identificación personalizada y controles en la zona. Los intereses de muchas personas adineradas descansaban en cada uno de los pisos habitados del Yamanashi y una sóla pérdida que sufrieran los inquilinos era considerada una falla.

Así que las cosas se pusieron muy revoltosas cuando encontraron a los primeros cadáveres.

Fue en el tercer piso. La policía había recibido una llamada de los administradores del edificio, preocupados por los hedores nauseabundos que se filtraban desde el departamento de Aki Yoshikawa, un empresario de treinta años cuyo paradero era desconocido desde hacia dos semanas.

Luego de varios intentos, la policía había logrado entrar al departamento y si bien ya esperaban lo peor, no imaginaban en absoluto lo que se encontraron.

Las moscas los habían guiado hacia Yoshikawa, que yacía apretujado en el interior del placard de su habitación, casi al punto de parecer un bolso de ropa. Vestía un traje formal y sin sus zapatos, las uñas de sus pies habían sido arrancadas y estaban depositadas en una de las manos inmóviles del cuerpo. En su otra mano, un arma de bajo calibre.

Se podría deducir un suicidio, claro, la sangre del hombre estaba esparcida por toda la pared del placard en su espalda, su boca se encontraba abierta y la sangre ya negra por el tiempo bañaba sus labios sin vida y salpicaba su perfecto traje Dior.

Por más que no quisieran formar especulaciones antes de tiempo, la probabilidad de que Yoshikawa se hubiera volado los sesos en la soledad de su habitación eran realmente altas. Sus motivos podrían variar pero el final había sido el mismo para el pobre sujeto.

Pero luego encontraron al otro.

La llamada de los administradores no era sólo por el tercer piso, en el doceavo también hubo alarma.

No por extraños aromas putrefactos sinó por gritos. Los inquilinos sabían que allí vivía una mujer de mediana edad pero muy pocas veces habían visto su rostro. Ese piso estaba a nombre de otra persona pero nunca lo habían visto, por eso los gritos habían resultado alarmantes.

Akane Saionji, de veintidós años de edad, había muerto más recientemente que Yoshikawa. También vestía de manera formal, vestido sobrio gris y negro, cabellos rubios recogidos en lo que habría sido un elegante rodete, descalza y sin uñas. Ningún arma reposaba en su mano pero si lo hacía un cuchillo, uno que al parecer había sido usado para abrir una gran sonrisa carmesí en la garganta femenina.

Apretujada y olvidada, yacía en el fondo del placard de la habitación.

La sangre de Akane bañaba todo el piso de la habitación y no encontraron ninguna huella de pisadas en todo ese desastre en la alfombra pero aún así, en la pared en la que el cuerpo de ella se encontraba apoyado, unas letras delgadas y temblorosas mostraban un mensaje:

" _El Gran Hermano nos vigila._

 _Pero nosotros también lo vigilamos a él."_

* * *

Casi una semana.

Se había esforzado por no olvidarlo a pesar de todo el infierno que estaba pasando. Eran seis días y doce horas. Seis jodidos días.

Haruto se acurrucó en la superficie dura y elevada de concreto que pretendía ser una cama pero que él no le había encontrado semejanza alguna. Respiró hondo, tratando de que el dolor en su estómago se aliviara por la posición. Su mirada pegada a la pared frente a él y los mechones despeinados de sus cabellos sobre su rostro.

Hace días que había dejado de derramar lágrimas.

No le serviría con esa gente y lo había aprendido a los golpes y aunque aún no cesaban, sabía que si se atrevía a llorar le iría mucho peor. Estaba seguro de que su aspecto había cambiado bastante, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y cortes y no quería imaginar como se vería en frente a un espejo. Pero sus ropas gastadas y arrugadas que aún conservaba desde que lo detuvieron mostraban aunque sea una aproximación de su estado físico.

Lo habían golpeado hasta hartarse.

Pero él no pudo decir nada, ni una sola palabra que los convenciera de la verdad. Seguían creyendo que era Kira, el responsable de aproximadamente ochenta y tres muertes en lo que iba del año en Japón y la persona que estaba sembrando el pánico entre las fuerzas policiales.

No era estúpido, sabía quién era Kira o al menos, quien había sido. Si bien las noticias nunca se explayaron demasiado en ese caso, Haruto sabía que la leyenda del infame asesino de asesinos estaba muy arraigada en el mundo en especial en Japón e incluso había escuchado sobre la famosa grabación de unos periodistas que pidieron ser asesinados por Kira y que murieron ese mismo día, pero no tenía idea de que aún lo buscaran.

Muchos creían que Kira había muerto.

Pero al parecer aún vivía o al menos eso le habían dicho. Después de todo, era a él a quien acusaban de serlo. Y a menos que él hubiera perdido la memoria de los últimos tres años enteros de su vida, Kira tenía que ser decididamente otra persona.

Tendría que demostrarlo de alguna manera.

Quizás primero tendría que terminar de recuperarse, se había ganado una paliza por mostrarse sarcástico y en ese momento se arrepentía de eso. Ya no tenía idea de como hacerles entender y su falta de esperanza se estaba convirtiendo en desafío.

Cerró los ojos unos minutos, aliviado por notar que su dolor en el estómago golpeado comenzaba a ceder. Sentía su labio hinchado y el gusto a sangre inundaba su boca pero ya no le molestó demasiado.

Pensó en sus padres que seguramente lo hubieran esperado para su acostumbrado almuerzo en el campo o en qué habría pensado Hana cuando no fue esa noche a cenar a su casa. Quizás hubiera pensado que se había hartado de toda la mierda que ella le dió durante tantos meses y que por fín había entrado en razón. Pensar en eso le dieron ganas de reír pero el dolor se lo impidió ¿Cuánto tiempo se requería para hacer desaparecer a una persona? ¿Cuántos recursos se gastarán para que Haruto Hayashi desapareciera del mapa, sin familia, sin vida que registrara su existencia?

Al parecer no muchos. Sólo un puñado de policías enfurecidos y casi siete días completos.

Vaya, antes pesaba que era un perdedor pero ahora quedaba más que claro que podía caer aún más bajo. Ahora era alguien que no existía en lo absoluto. Pero pensaban que era Kira así que en realidad aún quedaba algo de identidad en él aunque no fuera cierta.

Sólo podía esperar a que se dieran cuenta de que atraparon a la persona incorrecta a pesar de que todo indicaba que iban a matarlo en cualquier momento. Qué sucedería con él si todo eso acababa, no lo sabía, estaba más que claro que querían quebrarlo por completo quizás con la idea de que eso le haría arrancar una confesión sobre uno y cada uno de los jodidos nombres de las ochenta y tres personas que supuestamente había matado.

Haruto apretó los dientes mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo para darse calor.

Que se pudran, que se pudran todos ellos.

* * *

-¿Sigue sin decir nada?

El hombre que estaba a su lado no pareció escucharla al principio, parecía inmerso en la imagen del recluso acurrucado en su cama que mostraban las pantallas.

-Sólo que se equivocaron de persona.

La mujer suspiró cansinamente. Tener la esperanza de que todo acabaría en el momento en que atraparan a Kira era algo estúpido y lo sabía pero al menos esperaba que las cosas fueran un poco mejor ahora. Y le dolía admitir que todos los esfuerzos estaban fracasando totalmente.

Era evidente que más de una persona estaba involucrada en todo eso y que el hombre que observaban ahora era la cabeza. Sin embargo, no podían permitirse la duda, todas las pistas llevaban a Hayashi, un hombre que ahora estaba tan lleno de golpes y marcas que apenas se podría reconocer. Era algo inmoral lo que estaban haciendo y ella no estuvo de acuerdo desde el principio, pero las órdenes eran órdenes y había más de un agente en la investigación con deseos de darle a ese bastardo su merecido.

-¿No deberíamos considerar la posibilidad remota, mejor dicho, posibilidad menor de que este hombre esté diciendo la verdad?

-¿Acaso cree que no la consideré, agente Nakamura?

El hombre carraspeó ante el tono firme de ella y sus facciones avejentadas por el estrés y un trabajo demasiado pesado se endurecieron levemente.

-Quizás no les dió la consideración necesaria. Hemos estado interrogando a este hombre durante una semana y en cada ocasión siempre dice las mismas palabras.

-No se de donde es usted- inquirió la mujer cruzándose de brazos- pero creo que la palabra interrogación no se aplica solamente al hecho de golpear a una persona al punto de dejarla inconsciente. Además- replicó ante el intento del hombre por hablar- hemos estado investigando los movimientos que llevaban hacia Hayashi. Estoy más que segura de que una clase de organización está creando todo este caos y ese hombre de ahí es el responsable. No sólo hemos rastreado el tráfico de datos que generan al hackear los nombres sino que también buscamos el código que usan para acceder a la red.

Levantó un dedo frente al hombre.

-Ni uno. Ni un jodido código de acceso es el mismo y las diferencias de variables son incalculables. Kira tiene buenos hackers, agente Nakamura, tan buenos que mi equipo tardó un año en encontrar y rastrear a sólo una persona que cometió el descuido de no desconectarse en el momento justo.

El hombre no dió señales de querer replicar a sus palabras, sin embargo, optó por darse la vuelta y alejarse de ella y las pantallas que mostraban al recluso dormido. Era una buena agente, dedicada, temida y quien tenía la tasa más alta de casos resueltos en toda la región de Shokaku. Pero no lograba ver su lógica en todo el asunto, lo más probable fuera que sabía muchas más cosas que las que decía o que confiara demasiado en su equipo.

-Haruto Hayashi es Kira, agente y si no lo es, es alguien muy cercano a él- insistió ella.

-Si así fuera ya habríamos conseguido algo pero no tenemos absolutamente nada. Tengo expertos trabajando con él durante los interrogatorios, el más leve cambio de comportamiento e incluso cada palabra es desentrañada por ellos y ninguno me ha podido decir que encontraron algo peculiar en él. Es sólo un vendedor de comida orgánica, por Dios Santo.

-Hay una regla.

La mujer miró a Nakamura con seriedad antes de apoyar sus manos en la fría mesa que había en la sala de interrogación.

-Una regla en la Death Note especifica que si se pierde la propiedad de esta, quien la tenía pierde todo recuerdo relacionado el cuaderno. No pierde la memoria desde el día en que la obtuvo hasta el día en que la perdió, sin embargo, lo que si olvida es todo recuerdo que involucre la Death Note.

Nakamura nunca había visto en sus años de investigador la famosa Death Note de la que todo el mundo hablaba pero conocía por mucho el terror que había causado en Japón y en realidad en el mundo entero. Incluso años después de los sucesos con Kira, aún le costaba comprender la idea de que un cuaderno maldito fuera capaz de tener los poderes que le adjudicaban y aún más, que monstruos como Kira fueran capaces de usarla con tanta eficacia.

La mayoría de los agentes de policía compartían los mismos conocimientos que él pero los más avanzados, como esa mujer, conocían las maneras en la que funcionaban o incluso algunas de las reglas que habían sido registradas de los cuadernos antes de que las hicieran desaparecer.

-Así que lo que insinúas es que este hombre fue propietario de una Death Note pero decidió olvidar todo recuerdo- sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa- ¿Porque sabía que en algún momento caería?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Y dejó a una jodida organización de dementes para que hicieran el trabajo por él.

* * *

Nao Murakami fue el primer detective en llegar al edificio Yamanashi.

Nadie esperaba realmente que fuera un detective pocas horas después de que encontraran ambos cuerpos y mucho menos alguien como Nao, quien parecía asemejarse más a un estudiante universitario que a un investigador.

Francamente era cierto. Murakami era un joven que no aparentaba más de veinte años de edad, de cabellos negros y cortos, contextura delgada y atlética bajo un aparentemente rutinario y oscuro traje formal. Era tan pálido que uno pensaría que se sentía enfermo y su rostro casi inexpresivo ayudaba bastante a esa sensación pero se movía siempre con agilidad y caminaba con soltura por la entrada del edificio donde algunos curiosos ya se amontonaban a su alrededor.

Si, Nao Murakami no aparentaba ser el detective que era, pero era uno y uno muy bueno.

Graduado con honores a los diecisiete años y formado policía a los veinte y si bien aún era inexperto en el campo ya se había ganado el respeto de muchos colegas por su aparente frialdad y lógica al resolver incógnitas.

Las muertes del Yamanashi eran su primer gran caso y no estaba dispuesto a fallar.

Al entrar al departamento del tercer piso, se colocó los guantes de látex reglamentarios para la investigación y luego de una mirada general al resto de la casa se dirigió sin vacilación hacia donde descansaba el primer cuerpo. Varios policías aún se encontraban en la habitación registrando la escena y lo saludaron cuando entró.

-¿Algo que deba saber?- preguntó Nao con voz calma mientras se agachaba lo suficiente como para ver mejor el cuerpo.

-No quiero dar especulaciones pero...creo que esta muerto, agente- respondió uno de los policías con una sonrisa.

Varias risas se escucharon a sus espaldas pero él fingió no escucharlas, sin embargo, decidió enfocar toda su atención en el cuerpo frente a él.

El hedor había golpeado su nariz apenas había entrado a la habitación pero a esa distancia era casi insoportable. Nao se dispuso a pagar el precio por la cercanía a cambio de poder examinar mejor el cuerpo y escrutar con ojos precisos. Tenía algo de tiempo antes de que llegara el forense y podría ver las cosas con un poco más de cuidado antes de que retiraran el cuerpo:

-Uñas- susurró como si hablara para sí mismo- uñas en su mano izquierda, arma en la derecha. Cavidad bucal perforada con herida de bala y parte posterior de su cabeza con igual daño.

Si bien confiaba en el trabajo que hacían los policías tras él por más que fueran unos idiotas, Nao decidió registrar los detalles por su cuenta. Todo apuntaba al suicidio y le hubiera hecho caso a sus instintos si no supiera que en nueve piso arriba, una mujer lo esperaba en casi las mismas condiciones que el pobre desgraciado frente a él.

Con ese aparente cambio de sucesos, Nao tenía una vaga idea de que podría ser todo aquello..

Se levantó serenamente y enfrentó a los cuatro policías que en total registraban la escena.

-Que me sea notificada la llegada del forense en cuanto llegue a este departamento. Yo estaré en el doceavo piso esperando. Tú- indicó señalando al policía de la derecha, quien había bromeado ante las palabras anteriores de él- si tienes las suficientes energías para decir estupideces puedes tenerlas para sacarle fotografías a las marcas de sangre que hay en la cocina sobre el lavaplatos. Aparentemente nuestra víctima eligió pinzas para las espinas de pescado cuando se arrancó las uñas de sus pies.

Los ojos del policía se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-Si, señor. No habíamos notado algo inusual en la cocina…-

-Entonces para el otro departamento, procura registrar el departamento en su totalidad. Y por cierto, si vuelvo a escuchar un tono como el de hace instantes en mi presencia, me aseguraré de que estés fuera de este escuadrón antes de que termine el día.

Sin decir una palabra más, Nao se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, quitándose los guantes en el camino.

Si quitaba a la mujer del caso, ningún suicidio tenía tantas irregularidades. El daño catastrófico en la tapa de los sesos del hombre evidenciaban a los ojos de Nao que efectivamente el tiro había salido de sus propias manos pero nada explicaba las uñas o la impresionante tardanza que tuvieron los encargados del edificio e incluso la familia de la víctima en darse cuenta de que algo sucedía con él. Si había sido planificado, no había dudas de que fue por un tercero y no por el hombre oculto en ese placard.

Y ver a la mujer en la habitación del doceavo piso terminó de quitarle toda duda.

Obviando el mensaje de la pared que sostenía el cuerpo sin vida, el patrón del placard y las uñas, la ropa formal y casi la misma posición en que murieron eran más que suficientes para que alguien incluso menos formado que él se dieran cuenta de que algo sucedía.

Eso era obra de un asesino. Y este asesino no tenía la más leve intención de ocultarlo.

Sus ojos se posaron en el corte en el cuello de la mujer a una distancia prudente esta vez para evitar pisar la sangre que bañaba todo el suelo del placard y caía en gotas secas sobre la alfombra de la habitación. Era un corte irregular y por lo que podía imaginar a simple vista, más profundos en algunos sectores que en otros. Probablemente se lo hubiera infligido ella misma por más grotesco y horroroso que pareciese pero a Nao no le extrañó. No había dudas de que ambos habían cometido suicidio, el verdadero misterio era quien les había empujado a hacerlo.

Nao cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente antes de prestar más atención al hasta ahora único mensaje evidente que había dejado la víctima.

-El Gran Hermano nos vigila- recitó- pero nosotros también lo vigilamos a él.

A pesar de su inexpresivo rostro y su mirada vigilante, su ceño se frunció ante las palabras escritas en la pared. Algo en todo el asunto no tenía sentido y no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la distracción intencional. Pero no podría especular hasta que no tuviera más evidencias y estaba seguro de que habría más como esos dos por mucho que le pesara la idea.

Nao se agachó bajo el marco de la puerta de la habitación y se llevó una mano pálida y de largos dedos a sus labios, sus ojos oscuros fijos en el rostro de la joven quien parecía dormida a pesar de todo el infierno rojo que la bañaba casi por completo y que nacía de su pequeña garganta.

-¿Qué estás tratando de contarme?- susurró.

El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo a su pregunta y sin embargo su mente le gritaba algo que él aún no podía entender por completo pero que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hiciera.

Sólo se necesitaba una víctima más para que el patrón de ese asesino estuviera determinado.

Y Nao Murakami estaba seguro de que pronto la encontraría.

* * *

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Nuevo capítulo de Anónimos! Uff este me ha costado hacerlo, había varios detalles que quería intentar aquí y me tardé en lograr que todo encajara xDD.**_

 _ **Tenemos varios nuevos personajes, varias interrogantes e igual número de misterio.**_

 _ **Me encantaría saber que opinan sobre algunas cosas de este capítulo como por ejemplo Haruto (de verdad me duele hacerle eso, él es tan mono). ¿Quién será esa aparentemente famosa agente que tiene a Haruto en sus garras? ¿Y Nao Murakami? ¿Qué papel piensan que jugará Nakamura en todo ese juego de interrogaciones?**_

 _ **Todos estos personajes son creados por mi y los detalles y personalidades de verdad llevan trabajo desarrollar cuando se trata de hacer a una "persona" de cero :P. Así que siéntente libre de comentar que opinas de ellos y si quieres saber más en el futuro :3.**_

 _ **Ya lo saben, hitsuji_sama es mi cuenta en Instagram donde encontrarán dibujos de estos fanfics (Ya hay un primer concepto de Cass de la historia Herejes y una de Haruto). Espero poder terminar esta semana un sketch de Nao y de Nakamura para poder subirlos.**_

 _ **Otra cosa: Estaba pensando en abrir una cuenta en la página 8tracks donde podría subir música que considere apta para leer los fanfics que hay aquí. No se que opinen, dejemenme en comentarios si les gusta la idea o alguna otra que ayude mejor a su interacción con el fanfic.**_

 _ **Sin más, los dejo. Muchas gracias por leerme y por tomarte un tiempo extra para leer este mensaje de aquí. De verdad, gracias por los comentarios y la buena onda.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto :)**_


	3. 3-Presentaciones

_**28 de marzo, 2015**_

 _ **Este de Al Dur, Tikrit. Irak**_

El horror había pasado, al menos por ahora.

Aún así sabía que era estúpido aliviarse. Las casas seguían igual de asoladas y las familias divididas por la muerte o los secuestros. Muchas de las mujeres que habían vivido allí no volverían jamás y si lo hacían no serían las mismas. Los ancianos y los niños aún no aparecían pero no dudaban de que pronto los encontrarían, compartiendo una fosa común no muy lejos de la localidad.

El caos de la batalla ya no resonaba en las calles de las ruinas; sin embargo, el silencio que ahora reinaba era casi sobrecogedor. No se sabía si eso era mucho más aterrador que los gritos de los heridos o los llantos de los moribundos.

Era estúpido aliviarse. No había tal cosa como la tranquilidad en las zonas devastadas por el Estado Islámico.

Ubayd suspiró cansinamente y sacó el paquete de Marlboro casi vacío del bolsillo de su camisa de verano. Fumar en el aire seco del desierto podría considerarse como una pesadilla pero en este caso de verdad necesitaba uno. Le avergonzaba admitir que había recurrido a su antiguo vicio más veces de las que acostumbraba en los últimos meses y si las guerrillas no lo mataban estaba seguro de que el tabaco lo haría por ellos.

" _Ya debería estar acostumbrado a toda esta mierda."_

Y es que Ubayd Al-Ámr no era la clase de hombre que le temiera a las guerras en el lejano oriente, de hecho, no recordaba algún momento de su vida que no estuviera marcada por la violencia.

Había sido hijo de una prisionera musulmana. Veintitrés años atrás, casi cuando los incipientes regímenes totalitarios y adoctrinados de los extremistas musulmanes comenzaban a mostrar su rebeldía. Veintitrés años atrás, su madre ya era una de las incontables esclavas sexuales que estas organizaciones usaban; había escuchado que tenía hermanas también aunque ignoraba sus paraderos. Posiblemente compartieran el mismo destino que su madre, al igual que las mujeres que habían vivido en ese lugar destrozado y polvoriento que Ubayd ahora contemplaba en silencio.

Había presenciado mucho de esos horrores y había tomado parte en ellas durante numerosas ocasiones. Hasta que los extremistas se dieron cuenta de que él era bueno en otros campos más allá de las masacres; Ubayd también era bueno manejando todo tipo de información.

- _As-Salam Aleikom, Ubayd Al-Ámr-_ escuchó él repentinamente a sus espaldas.

Se dió vuelta rápidamente para saludar con su mano derecha, tocándose su pecho, sus labios, su frente y luego al cielo en un gesto rápido.

- _Wa alykom as-Alam_.

Su informante era un hombre anciano de baja estatura, la aridez del desierto había curtido su piel bronceada hasta el punto de hacerla parecer quebradiza; un hombre de pueblo, quizás de ese mismo lugar en el que ambos se encontraban.

No era bueno con los tratos formales, las únicas palabras de respeto que reservaba en su mente eran para personas mucho más superiores que él y no para ese anciano en un pueblo olvidado por Alá.

Al mayor no pareció molestarse la falta de cortesía que se evidenciaba en la voz de Ubayd, sino que se limitó a extender su mano.

-No aquí- interrumpió él- vayamos al centro de la villa.

-El centro está lleno de personas. Demasiados ojos.

Ubayd ignoró la mano frente a él y tiró su cigarrillo al suelo de tierra para luego aplastarlo con su pie. La camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo con la transpiración a pesar del clima seco pero tampoco le importó. Quería acabar con eso de una vez, el tiempo apremiaba y las guerrillas se alejaban cada vez más de él.

-Prefiero ver los ojos- replicó- así sabré si no soy el único que los busca.

De todos los lugares que quedaban en pie, el bar de la villa era la que había salido más ilesa de toda la contienda.

Ubayd sabía que los bares y casas más grandes eran utilizadas por los invasores cuando ya tenían el poblado bajo control. Él mismo había dormido bajo techos que no eran de su propiedad y yacido con mujeres que no eran su esposa. Y aunque en el bar ya no quedaba nadie que se considerara un enemigo en esos momentos, Ubayd sabía que los ojos de aquellos a quienes había servido una vez, seguían vigilando de cerca a los sobrevivientes de la ciudad.

No podía esperar menos, ese lugar era importante para el Estado Islámico. Saddam Hussein había nacido allí y prácticamente era considerada la capital de toda la porquería terrorista que les atribuían.

¿Acaso iba a negarlo?

No.

Ubayd era uno de los miles de hombres y mujeres que consideraron las palabras del Corán como lo más sagrado entre lo sagrado y no había dudado jamás en quitar una vida que no fuera digna de un fiel del Islam.

Ubayd _era así._ Pero sus cambios no negarían la destrucción que los rodeaban o que él mismo había causado.

-Siéntate conmigo- le indicó a su informante, mientras caminaba hacia la improvisada barra de madera polvorienta de la entrada.

El anciano obedeció sin decir una palabra, lo que llevaba en su mano ahora estaba oculto en el bolsillo de su Jubah y esperó pacientemente a que Ubayd se acomodara frente a él. Los ojos del hombre recorrieron toda la sala, pobre, rota y con la misma miseria que el resto de las esquinas de ese poblado. Había no más de cinco personas y ninguna estaba tomando nada, sólo leían, hablaban y miraban al cielo cada vez que nombraban a la calamidad que se había cernido sobre ellos.

-Bien- comenzó Ubayd mientras tomaba una astilla de la madera y procedía a quitarse la suciedad de sus uñas- quiero saber hacia dónde se dirigen.

El hombre lo observó con gesto inexpresivo y Ubayd supo que no esperaba ser interrogado. Que se jodiera, él iba a obtener la información que quería y no solo la que llevaba en el pendrive de su bolsillo.

-Tomaron el edificio de gobierno de Ramadi, hace unos diez días. Todo indica que ya es de ellos, murieron más de cien personas…-

-¿Cómo entraron?

-Coches bombas a lo largo de la entrada de la capital, al menos unos seis.

-Al final lo lograron.

Sabía que Ramadi era el objetivo de los yihadistas y tenía la gran suerte de que también era el suyo. Parecía ser que lo que él buscaba también lo buscaban ellos.

-¿Tienes los archivos?

El anciano asintió antes de sacar el pendrive de su bolsillo y entregárselo en la mano. Ubayd dió una mirada rápida a su alrededor antes de aceptarlo pero no captó ninguna anormalidad en las miradas de los civiles.

-Dile a la mujer que le enviaré lo que pide si me dá dos días más. Tengo que llegar a Ramadi primero.

-Te estás metiendo en terreno peligroso.

Ubayd sonrió. Ese anciano no tenía ni la más remota idea del lugar en el que estaba metido en ese mismo momento.

* * *

 _ **Kofu, prefectura de Yamanashi. Japón.**_

-Quiero que todos estos móviles de televisión se vayan de aquí- ordenó Nao con voz tranquila aunque sus ojos mostraban que era realmente serio con cada palabra- tienes cinco minutos.

Cualquiera hubiera ignorado o al menos, contestado ante palabras tan directas, pero aquel que conociera al joven sabía muy bien que era mejor obedecer. Básicamente no se trataba en si podía o no hablar de esa manera a los demás sino en que su aura de profesionalismo y seriedad era tan palpable que uno simplemente _debía_ hacerle caso.

Esa era una de las muchas virtudes con las que gozaba el joven detective; esa facilidad en lograr que las personas quisieran cumplir sus expectativas incluso cuando él no pedía por ello. Aunque era más que claro que Nao no desaprovechaba ni un momento de su influencia para cumplir con sus propósitos.

Y ahora, lo que él quería era alejar esas cámaras de la escena del crimen y también de su rostro.

Entró al hall del hotel para escapar de los flashes que habían comenzado a surgir a unos metros de la entrada y sus ojos calculadores se perdieron por un momento en la ambientación de la sala.

Ostentoso y con una sobria decoración; contraste de pasteles y negro, recepción ocupada con atareados empleados vestidos de etiqueta. A ojos inexpertos, era un lugar lujoso y de primera categoría; pero el Hotel Rokisawa era en realidad, uno promedio en el distrito de Yamanashi.

Solicitada con frecuencia por turistas, raras veces ocurría algo más allá de las ocasionales escándalos propios de un extranjero. Sin embargo, Rokisawa crecía en popularidad desde las últimas cuatro horas, producto de los dos cadáveres que habían sido encontrados el mismo día, en un lapso de siete minutos.

Si Nao esperaba a esas alturas que fuera algo relacionado con los encontrados en el edificio Yamanashi hacía dos días; no estaba dispuesto a sacar conclusiones aún. Pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que podía haber algún tipo de conexión. Tenía pocos minutos para actuar antes de que llegara el forense...y el detective asignado a ese caso en el Hotel.

Si bien los crímenes se derivan a los más cercanos a la zona; Nao, como investigador del distrito Yamanashi, solía enterarse de los delitos cometidos, tuvieran o no que ver con su región. Pero por algún motivo, los cuerpos en el Hotel Rokisawa no llegaron a él a través de la policía, ni en las noticias o de voz de otro detective. De hecho, había dado con él mientras intervenía el sistema de seguridad del distrito.

Dos cuerpos hallados en el mismo hotel y con pocos minutos de diferencia. Eso había captado su atención. Su absoluta atención.

-Murakami Senpai- exclamó una jovencita tras él.

Era bonita, de unos orgullosos veintiún años y un puesto entre las aspirantes a policía del distrito. Trabajaba en la misma jurisdicción que Nao, más específicamente; su escritorio estaba pegado a la oficina del mayor. Lo que la convertía en una especie de subordinada si Nao tuviera los deseos de que así fuera. La joven sonrió mientras caminaba hacia él, sus cabellos largos atados en una coleta, maquillaje sobrio y casi natural y su traje de oficina había sido reemplazado por una camisa blanca y pantalones caqui.

Nao la observó mientras se quitaba los guantes de viaje.

-Sólo Murakami, Hayate. Ya te lo había dicho antes.

Hayate se ruborizó al instante que escuchó sus palabras pero aún así no bajó la mirada, algo que había aprendido a no hacer con él.

-Lo siento, siempre lo olvido- contestó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, escuché que el detective Raichi era el que manejaba la investigación de este hotel y estaba a punto de ir a avisarle a usted pero me dijeron que ya se había ido. Sólo pude asumir que estaba de camino hacia aquí antes de que llegara Raichi Senpai.

Nao sonrió vagamente mientras guardaba sus guantes en el bolsillo de su saco.

-Me atrapaste- dijo.

-Buena suerte de que fui yo y no el detective a cargo- replicó Hayate.

-He estado en peores.

-No quiero los detalles, por favor- la joven miró de reojo a los policías de la entrada y luego buscó a algún empleado libre en la recepción- ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tiene hasta que llegue?

-No lo se, quizás veinte minutos- contestó Nao mientras se quitaba su abrigo y se lo entregaba a Hayate- tú espérame afuera. Si ves a Raichi, distraelo y si no me ves aquí, ve a la oficina.

-Pero...pero, Murakami Senpai- dijo ella alarmada mientras tomaba el abrigo con gesto sorpresivo- ¿Qué se supone que debo decir?

-Usa tu ingenio. Eres buena en eso.

Nao se dió vuelta y le dió la espalda sin notar el intenso color rosado que aparecía en las mejillas de Hayate ante el halago. En menos de un minuto, estaba sola en el hall, con un abrigo en sus brazos y mordiéndose el labio.

No le costó demasiado encontrar a la persona que buscaba; era evidente que el hombre calvo, de unos cuarenta y cinco años, con el rostro congestionado por el shock y el llanto era el administrador del edificio. Y a juzgar por la palidez de su rostro, Nao supuso que había encontrado al menos uno de los cadáveres.

El joven repasó mentalmente los nombres extraídos de la ficha privada del caso.

-¿Señor Aoyama?- el hombre levantó la mirada y en ese momento, Nao le mostró su tarjeta de identificación- soy el detective Nao Murakami, del distrito de Yamanashi. Se reportaron dos muertos en este hotel ¿Usted los encontró?

-Si- respondió Aoyama, su mano izquierda aferrando un pañuelo descartable y temblando ligeramente- la chica encargada de la limpieza en los pasillos del tercer y cuarto piso me dijo que había escuchado ruidos extraños en la habitación cuarenta y tres.

-¿Qué clase de ruidos?- siguió Nao- ¿Gritos? ¿Discusiones?

-Una mujer hablando, muy fuerte, como si discutiera con alguien pero sin llegar a gritar. Luego dice que escuchó un golpe muy fuerte y se alarmó, pensando que se había caído. Vino a verme luego de eso…

-Prosiga, por favor.

-Fuímos a abrir el departamento porque temíamos que le hubiera sucedido algo...mire, eso iba en contra de la política del hotel pero usted imagina. Conocíamos a la inquilina, era una chica muy tranquila y jamás habíamos tenido inconvenientes con ella. Queríamos asegurarnos de que estuviera bien…-

-Comprendo. Y fue entonces cuando encontró al cuerpo ¿Verdad?

Aoyama asintió.

-No lo vimos directamente, solo los pies que sobresalían de la columna que daba al living, pero...oh Dios...había tanta, tanta sangre que…-

Nao quitó un pañuelo de su chaleco de vestir y se lo entregó al hombre dando un suspiro. Usualmente tenía paciencia para interrogar a víctimas en shock, pero las cosas cambiaban cuando no era el detective a cargo y estaba metiendo su nariz en el caso de otro.

-Hábleme del otro cuerpo- insistió en el tono más amable que pudo conseguir a pesar de su prisa.

-Está en el décimo octavo piso. Habitación ciento cuatro. Ese fue el peor.

Nao hizo un ademán con su mano para indicarle que continuase.

-Ese hombre llamó a recepción, cuando aún los empleados del hall no se habían enterado de lo de la chica. Dijo literalmente que iba a ahorcarse en veinte segundos y que quería que entraran luego de que transcurriera el tiempo. Hicieron lo que pudieron para llegar antes, pero eran dieciocho pisos, señor. Cuando lo hicieron ya había muerto.

-Me gustaría hablar con quienes recibieron la llamada, si no le molesta. Escriba sus nombres en esta tarjeta por favor- el hombre tomó el papel que Nao le había ofrecido asintiendo lentamente- también agradecería que me diera su teléfono para que pueda contactarlo en cuanto pueda.

-Si, claro.

-Ahora, iré a revisar la escena antes de que lleguen los forenses. Mi compañero, el detective Raichi, se hará cargo de este asunto en breve. Por favor espere aquí a que llegue y le tome las declaraciones pertinentes.

Casi no esperó la respuesta. Tomó la tarjeta con los datos escritos y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el cuarto piso en donde lo esperaba la primera de las víctimas. Raichi quizás no estuviera muy lejos del hotel, sólo esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente como para ver al del piso dieciocho.

Tal cual lo había mencionado Aoyama, era un verdadero desastre. Nao tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no manchar sus zapatos con la sangre que bañaba la alfombra y la cerámica de la cocina. El departamento se veía desordenado pero no al punto de parecer un robo o intento de secuestro. Varias de las pertenencias de la joven permanecían sobre el sofá y un bolso lleno de ropa estaba puesto sobre la mesa de té de la sala. Nao se acercó lo suficiente como para ver cuantas prendas tenía ya dentro.

-Ya se iba-musitó-las personas no quitan toda la ropa a la vez para guardarla.

El cuerpo yacía acostado boca arriba, piernas flexionadas y un brazo extendido. Si no hubiera sido por el relato del administrador y las ropas que llevaba, a simple vista hubiera sido difícil saber quién era. Literalmente no tenía rostro.

Un arma de bajo calibre se encontraba a centímetros del cuerpo, Nao supo entonces que el gran golpe que había escuchado la mucama, había sido un disparo. Suicidio claro está, como en los cadáveres de Yamanashi, no había indicios de otra persona en el lugar a pesar de que la habían escuchado hablar en voz bastante alta. " _Quizás una llamada telefónica_ " pensó él mientras recorría cada detalle de la escena, guardándolo en su memoria. A simple vista parecía ser que se había matado de un tiro. Pero como en la ocasión anterior, había otro cuerpo pisos más arriba.

Ahora que podía ver la escena la idea era más clara en su mente.

-¿No vas a hablarme de ese Gran Hermano?- murmuró él a la mujer.

Era una distracción, al igual que en los otros, esas cuatro muertes eran un mensaje, algo que Nao aún no veía con claridad pero que sabía que estaba justo frente a él. El departamento estaba silencioso, por completo, con esa clase de vacío que deja una persona al morir. Todo estaba lleno de esas pequeñas cosas que hacían de la casa el hogar de una persona, pero cuando esta ya no estaba, todo se veía antinatural, extraño.

Él no soportaba esos vacíos. Le hacían recordar ausencias que aún no habían dejado de doler.

Existía la probabilidad de que esa mujer no tuviera más para contarle por el momento, tendría que buscar una manera de conseguir los detalles del crimen más adelante pero eso no le preocupó. Nao sabía muy bien conseguir lo que quería de sus compañeros.

Dejó el departamento sin preámbulo alguno. Tiempo atrás se hubiera quedado en silencio, tratando de compensar la ausencia de una persona que había tenído recuerdos y sentimientos en ese mismo lugar. Pero Nao había dejado de hacerlo hace poco, no supo bien cuando. Quizás cuando la muerte le había arrebatado personas muy cercanas; o cuando su trabajo se convirtió en algo que sólo hacía porque sabía que era bueno en eso.

Las personas que fallecían ejercían en Nao una serie de sentimientos confusos y si bien su trabajo consistía en ayudar a esclarecer sus muertes, hacia tiempo que no experimentaba satisfacción en ello.

Dejó sus pensamientos atrás, su mente fría y calculadora volviendo al asunto que lo había llevado hasta allí. El tiempo apremiaba para los intrusos como él.

* * *

Extrañaba a su madre.

El tiempo a solas en una celda le habían obligado a rememorar detalles de su vida que la adultez no le permitía revivir. Ahora, en el silencio de la soledad, casi podía oler el perfecto curry que hacía su madre en la pequeña cocina de su casa en el campo.

Eran una familia humilde, siempre lo habían sido. Vivían de lo que podían cultivar o comerciar y habían tenido días más difíciles que placenteros. Haruto había sido el único; sus padres eran demasiado mayores como para concebir otro y él tuvo que convertirse en el apoyo que tenían en su vejez. Se había esforzado; estudió y fundó una pequeña empresa con su tío en Japón. No ganaba fortunas pero al menos podía darles una vida digna, algo con que retribuirles.

Sintió un vergonzoso arrepentimiento al darse cuenta de que no recordaba muchas cosas de su madre. Siempre había sido una mujer silenciosa e inexpresiva, pero su comida era rica y sus abrazos cálidos.

Haruto hubiera dado lo que fuera por uno de esos abrazos ahora mismo.

No era un hombre ejemplar, su reciente relación con Hana evidenciaba su total falta de autoestima, cultivado por una vida con padres muy mayores y ninguna influencia adolescente en sus años de campo. De vez en cuando mentía, sobre su estatus o su ego. Fingió experiencia con las mujeres cuando besó a su novia por primera vez y podría decirse que lo logró. Conoció mucha gente menos virtuosa que él, pero Haruto sabía que también no carecía de defectos.

Sin embargo lo intentaba, con esa urgencia que tienen las personas que son sutilmente rechazadas por la sociedad. Se esforzaba por hacer lo correcto en un mundo donde mentes más poderosas que las de él, hacían todo lo malo sin que nadie lo evitara.

Posiblemente Kira fuera uno de ellos.

Haruto no era un hombre como esos. Él le tenía miedo a los policías y los hombres que lo buscaban a su celda, extrañaba a su madre en las sombras de su prisión y los besos dulces y eléctricos de Hana en las noches de verano.

Fué con esa misma urgencia de hombre desesperado, que Haruto decidió cambiar los planes.

Esta vez optó por no esperar a los agentes acurrucado en su cama y fingiendo estar dormido, sino que se sentó en medio de la habitación y dándole la espalda a la puerta, piernas cruzadas y manos en sus rodillas.

Iba a morir allí si las cosas seguían de esa manera. Si los tipos no lo hacían, estaba seguro de que en algún momento lo intentaría él mismo con tal de escapar de toda esa locura. No podía permitirse eso, no cuando sus padres aún dependían de él, no cuando quería ser una mejor persona para Hana. Ese jodido mundo no iba a ignorar su existencia.

Esperó por varios minutos, sin saber con certeza a qué hora en específico venían por él. Había perdído un poco su noción del tiempo pero estaba absolutamente seguro de que no había sido interrogado en el día. Las golpizas habían terminado días atrás, al menos las más fuertes; se ganaba un par de bofetadas cuando no respondía pero ya casi no le importaba. Algo en él siempre gritaba que dijera lo que sea con tal de que lo dejaran ir pero estaba convencido de que eso no mejoraría las cosas para él. Esas personas querían una confesión de su parte, que admitiera que era Kira y que había aterrorizado Japón durante un año entero.

No podía confesar algo que no era, pero tampoco podía vivir negándolo ¿Cómo demonios lograba demostrar que no lo era?

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue pensar como él, como ese Kira y el mundo de mentes brillantes al que pertenecía. Haruto jamás había comprendido que había pasado años atrás, lo había visto todo desde la pantalla de un televisor pequeño en la casa de campo de su familia, había oído del infame caso cuando llegó a Japón.

Ahora era el principal sospechoso de asesinatos sobrenaturales en masa a lo largo del país. Usar todo su intelecto en ese problema se le antojó definitivamente como la respuesta más sabia.

Y como si confiara en sí mismo y en la verdad que lo respalda durante toda su vida, él esperó.

* * *

Orden.

Fué lo primero que notó apenas entró a la habitación de la segunda víctima. Un inusitado y palpable orden.

El diseño del departamento era el mismo que en los pisos inferiores: paredes blancas, diseños modernos en las esquinas y grandes ventanales. Sin embargo, podía sentirse en el aire la presencia masculina.

Una mezcla de demasiado perfume personal y productos de limpieza. Nao entró con cuidado; teniendo en cuenta el silencio que reinaba en el lugar, el mismo silencio de muerte que habitaba con la chica que había visto antes.

El joven detective sabía quién lo esperaba allí adentro, sabía que presenciaría los últimos instantes de una vida entera en los ojos ciegos de un cuerpo colgado en alguna parte. Pero Nao sabía dónde mirar, sus ojos estaban puestos en los detalles de un hombre que repentinamente había decidido quitarse la vida.

Sin tocar absolutamente nada, avanzó hacia la cocina. No sería bueno que encontraran sus huellas en una escena del crimen en donde no era el detective a cargo. Sus pasos avanzaron sigilosos, mudos en el santuario que había dejado esa vida y buscó indicios, mensajes, lo que fuera.

Porque sabía que los había.

Varios papeles se encontraban ordenados sobre la mesa, unas notas a medio escribir, un cigarrillo que se había consumido sobre el cenicero de vidrio. Cuentas bancarias, estadísticas y un recibo de compra.

Nao frunció el ceño. Estaba en el medio, evidenciándose sin preámbulos. Leyó el objeto que se había comprado.

-Tiene que ser una broma- musitó.

La factura detallaba la compra de una soga, hecho esa misma mañana a las siete treinta, dos horas antes de que fueran hallados los dos cuerpos.

Levantó la mirada, en busca del cuerpo. Era evidente que no se encontraba ni en la cocina ni en la sala, así que se encaminó hacia la habitación.

La cama estaba hecha, ni una sola arruga en las almohadas ni las sábanas, el closet estaba casi vacío a excepción de algunos trajes aquí y allá pero abundaba la ropa deportiva. Nao se pasó un pulgar sobre el labio con expresión distraída mientras dirigía su mirada a la puerta del baño; el último escondite que quedaba y cuya sorpresa era amarga y desagradable.

Ayudado con un pañuelo sobre su mano, para evitar las huellas indecorosas, abrió la puerta con lentitud, dejando que el silencio fuera comido por el sonido de los goznes al moverse.

Bingo.

Nao se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su saco y lanzó un suspiro cansino.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en correr las cortinas, el hombre había decidido terminar con el asunto con la mínima preparación posible, pero garantizando la efectividad del hecho. Acostado sobre la tina del baño, la soga ya había hecho su trabajo cortando la piel del cuello y volviendo el rostro del cadáver de un azul profundo, ahogado, su lengua casi sobresaliendo de sus labios. Sus extremidades yacían estiradas, como si no hubiera existido la agonía en su muerte. Sin embargo, eran esos cuerpos los que más impresionaba a Nao.

Era una manera horrible de morir e irónicamente, era la que más elegían para terminar con el dolor.

Casi con velocidad inusitada, la mente del detective comenzaba a gritar advertencias que él no comprendía del todo. Los muertos de ese hotel eran gente común, podía verlo en las ropas modestas de la joven y los papeles del empleado de un banco de quien ahora observaba en el baño. Para nada parecido a la opulencia de Yamanashi y los cuerpos vestidos con ropa fina y decoraciones mucho más valiosas que las de ese lugar.

¿El asesino estaba jugando al justiciero social? ¿Castigando a las clases altas y media alta para dar un mensaje a la sociedad? ¿Era él el Gran Hermano?

-Pero aún no encuentro el móvil- susurró a medida que cerraba la puerta del baño, tal cual lo había encontrado y sin dejar rastros. No sería la primera ni la última vez que metía sus narices en casos ajenos.

Al salir de la suite, escuchó un tumulto aproximarse a la entrada del departamento y se apresuró a las escaleras. Las voces venían por el ascensor, eran presurosas y el llanto del administrador le indicaron a Nao que el detective Raichi ya se encontraba allí.

-...Oh, Raichi Senpai, debería comentarle sobre lo que me han dicho los policías que vieron salir a un hombre encapuchado esta mañana, una hora antes de…-

La voz de Hayate, chillona y exaltada. Ese tono que usaba cuando estaba nerviosa y trataba de acaparar la situación. Excelente, ella le conseguiría algo de tiempo.

Las evidencias parecían decirlo; según los papeles sobre la mesa, Akemi Matsumoto, de treinta y dos años, había comprado una soga a las siete treinta de la mañana, había organizado los papeles como si estuviera a punto de ir a trabajar ese día para luego quitarse la vida en el baño ese departamento. No sonaba descabellado, de hecho, era algo bastante normal en los suicidios. Nao había visto lo suficiente en otros casos como para saberlo.

Pero el otro cuerpo, el otro jodido cuerpo. Se sumaban a ese caos de voces en su cabeza, algo que no dejaba de gritar sobre el edificio Yamanashi y sus dos muertos…

Y la idea que había nacido con esos dos primeros cuerpos, solitarios en el confinamiento de un closet, comenzó a alimentarse otra vez.

* * *

Los hombres llegaron.

Haruto conocía de memoria las palabras que venían luego del chirriante anuncio de la puerta al abrirse: " _Da la vuelta_ " y " _Cierra los ojos_ " para luego atarle una venda.

Esta vez no dijeron nada; ya que él estaba sentado en medio de la sala, piernas cruzadas y flexionadas, de espalda a ellos.

-Tengo los ojos cerrados- dijo, su voz ronca por la falta de uso- adelante.

Por un momento no hubo más que silencio. Haruto no podía confiar demasiado en sus sentidos pero estaba absolutamente seguro de que los dos hombres aún seguían allí. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, como lo había prometido pero ellos no podían saberlo. Sólo le quedaba esperar que le creyeran.

-Adelante-insistió.

-Si te pasas de listo, te arrepentirás-gruñó uno.

Haruto ahogó una risa sarcástica, preguntándose vagamente cómo podría pasarse de listo en una celda con dos hombres más fuertes que él.

-De acuerdo- sólo dijo- por favor, procedan.

-¿Qué mierda le pasa a este tipo?- susurró uno de ellos- días atrás lloraba como una niñita.

-Quizás se cansó de fingir y quiere ir directo al grano.

-No lo se, tío. Esto me da mala espina.

Haruto fingió no oír, o al menos, no importarle el parloteo. Aunque en su interior estaba aterrado de cada palabra, a la espera de que hubiese funcionado.

-Iré a llamarla- se escuchó aparte de las dos voces iniciales.

Él se mordió el labio, decidido a no abandonar su semblante tranquilo bajo ningún concepto. Había llegado muy lejos, mucho más de lo que se había atrevido a imaginar.

Sin previo aviso, la venda que usualmente solía llevar se posó sobre sus ojos ya cerrados y ahora era negro sobre más negro.

Caminó sin forcejear por los pasillos; si bien tenía una venda en los ojos, podía casi sentir las miradas furtivas que se daban los dos guardias, tomando con fuerza ambos brazos de Haruto.

Al menos, buscaba reconfortarse en ese pensamiento, que al menos algo cambiaba porque él lo había decidido.

Se había dado cuenta de que llorar y pedir por su familia no serviría con esa gente desde la primera golpiza, pero recién en ese momento fué capaz de reunir el valor suficiente como para hablar sin que se lo ordenaran. Tenía que hacer algo si quería sobrevivir o estaba seguro de que moriría allí. Olvidado por Hana, por sus padres, por todo jodido Japón.

Sus pasos doblaron a la izquierda para entrar a una sala fría que olía a desinfectante y a humo de cigarrillo.

Pero cuando se disponía a doblar nuevamente, lo forzaron a seguir adelante.

Una ola de pánico y adrenalina entumeció su cuerpo, cada fibra de su ser a la expectativa de que su plan hubiera funcionado o se hubiera metido en un problema peor.

" _¿A dónde vamos?"_ estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero se mordió la lengua antes de hablar.

Sus pasos se escuchaban en el silencio del pasillo, en lo que parecía ser un camino más largo que el acostumbrado. La venda en sus ojos estaba mucho más apretada, el agente responsable de atarla tardó más de lo normal en anudarlo; Haruto pudo sentir el temblor de los dedos en los mechones de sus cabellos mientras hacía el nudo. Le tenían miedo, ambos, cuando tendría que ser completamente lo opuesto. Y él se esforzó por mantener la calma más absoluta, aprovechando el momento de debilidad de sus captores.

" _No me temen a mí, sino a Kira. Calmado entro mucho mejor en el perfil"_ se apuntó mentalmente mientras caminaba. Jugar a ser el asesino que buscaban era algo peligroso, tremendamente peligroso pero no tenía otra opción. Tenía que llamar su atención de alguna manera o de lo contrario moriría olvidado en una celda; el trato que recibió de sus captores en los últimos días eran prueba de ello.

Lo hicieron parar con brusquedad y frente a él escuchó como un golpe metálico y dos pesadas puertas ser corridas, el eco retumbando en todo el pasillo. Luego vino el aire, el aire puro del mundo exterior.

Por un momento quiso gritar de puro alivio y estuvo seguro de que hubiera llorado allí mismo si no lo hubieran llevado a rastras por el camino, sus pies ahora rozando la suave hierba. No se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto la celda en la que vivía se había convertido en su mundo, quizás porque allí se sentía más a salvo que en el otro lugar que solía frecuentar y si bien la luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana alta que había sobre su cama, agradeció tener la venda en los ojos; podía sentir el calor de la luz del sol incluso con sus ojos cerrados y estaba seguro de que si llegaba a abrirlos en medio de ese lugar quedaría ciego.

Estaban cruzando un patio, era seguro, posiblemente hacia otro lugar frío y extraño pero no perdía nada en ilusionarse con que fuera la puerta de salida de ese lugar. Se había ilusionado con cosas más triviales en el pasado, esa vez no le pareció diferente.

-Gira a la izquierda- ordenaron y Haruto obedeció.

Una puerta se cerró tras él y sus piernas chocaron contra algo duro y frío; y fue cuando lo obligaron a sentarse y sus manos esposadas chocaron contra la superficie metálica que se dió cuenta de que era una mesa.

" _No dudes ahora_ " gritó furiosa una voz en su cabeza " _duda del resto de tus decisiones en toda tu jodida vida pero no muestres debilidad ahora._ "

El sonido de unos pies arrastrándose en el suelo de la sala bastó para paralizarlo. No eran normales, al menos no como los que él hacía al caminar o las botas pesadas de los agentes que lo llevaban a interrogación. Eran más sutiles, más secos...como los zapatos de una mujer.

Y se escucharon justo frente a él.

Quizás hubiera estado allí todo ese tiempo, viéndolo entrar a la sala acompañado de los dos hombres; no podía asegurarlo con los ojos tapados. Pero estaba seguro con cada segundo que pasaba de que estaba frente a una persona y esa persona era una mujer. Podía oler su perfume desde donde estaba, uno a jazmines.

No necesitó especular más cuando la escuchó hablar, junto con el susurro de varios papeles moviéndose a la vez:

-Me han dicho que comienzas a comportarte diferente.

Ahora que estaba allí, no sabía muy bien como continuar. Algo en el tono de voz lo tenía perplejo, luego de días a merced de gritos y amenazas de voces masculinas. Esa voz era mucho más tranquila, más pausada en sus palabras, como si estuviera teniendo una conversación normal en un café de la ciudad y no en una sala de interrogatorios.

-Puedes hablar sin miedo.

-No estoy muy seguro de con quien estoy hablando.

" _No dudes, joder...no dejes que te gane el miedo._ "

-¿Acaso eso importa?

-Si estuviera encerrada en una celda, donde cada día recibe golpizas sin motivo aparente y buscan hacerle confesar algo que no hizo ¿No le importaría?

Una pequeña risa resonó en el vacío helado de la sala y de nuevo el sonido de los zapatos de tacón en movimiento le aseguraron que ella aún seguía allí.

-Es un buen punto. Mi nombre es Sayu Yagami. Soy la responsable de que estés aquí, Haruto.


End file.
